"Not-So-Mod-Pod" Script
This is the script to "Not-So-Mod Pod", the second half of the 25th episode of the Groovy Girls TV Show. Transcript *(The episode opens in Gwen's Mod Pod. The sun shines in through Gwen's window, and Gwen opens her eyes. She wakes up extremely happy.) *Gwen: I love waking up to the sun shining in through my Mod Pod window. (Gets up out of bed after stretching) There's just so much to love about my Mod Pod, from my bed with its funky bedding that matches so perfectly with the wallpaper (turns on her computer and it makes a beeping noise) to my Cyber Station to my favorite rug that feels so good underneath my toes (her toes are shown wiggling on the rug) to my Wall of Fame (shows off her wall full of rock star posters, then opens up her closet) to my closet full of enough clothes to wear one different outfit each day of the month! (Puts on her outfit for the day, then runs downstairs, only to notice her mom and dad confronting her at the bottom of the stairs) Uh...hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! (Giggles nervously) *Mrs. Bridges: Gwen, you seem a bit nervous. Why? *Gwen: ...what's the bad news you have for me? *Mrs. Bridges: Why would you think we have bad news? *Gwen: You usually don't just stand there at the bottom of the steps after I wake up. You're usually making breakfast, and Dad's sitting on the couch watching the news! *Mrs. Bridges: That's because we do have news, sweetie. *Mr. Bridges: But, it isn't bad news at all. Our entire house is getting remodeled, so we're going to be living with your Grandpa! *Gwen: (to herself) Great. Not Grandpa... *(Gwen's family's car pulls up to Grandpa's driveway. The Bridges come out of the car with their luggage. Grandpa opens the door.) *Grandpa: Great, you guys. What are YOU doing here? *Mrs. Bridges: Don't you remember when I called to tell you our house is being remodeled, so we'll be living with you until it's done? *Grandpa: Uh... *(A montage begins of Gwen being annoyed living with Grandpa. It starts with Grandpa sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.) *Gwen: Hey Grandpa, can you tell me another story about your past? *Grandpa: Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my Sunday paper? *(Gwen is lying on her bed in Grandpa's guest room, watching TV. Her tummy rumbles.) *Gwen: Grandpa! Is dinner ready? It's already past 7! *Grandpa: Dinner? *Gwen: Wow, you haven't even made it yet. *(Gwen knocks on the bathroom door.) *Grandpa: Give me a minute! (Gwen waits there for a while, then knocks on the door again.) Five more minutes! (Gwen waits there again, then starts to shake.) *Gwen: Y-y-y-you going to be any longer in there?! *(Gwen and her family are shown leaving Grandpa's house. Mr. and Mrs. Bridges wave goodbye and smile, but Gwen doesn't do anything but sulk.) *Mrs. Bridges: Gwen, say goodbye to your Grandpa... *Gwen: Bye. *Mr. Bridges: Could you at least give him a hug? *Gwen: (sighs then hugs Grandpa) I love you...(to herself as she walks away) At least now, I get to go home to my Mod Pod...(episode cuts to the inside of her home, where she opens the door to her Mod Pod, walks in, and gasps. Her mouth stays wide open as her parents walk right behind her.) *Mrs. Bridges: How do you like your new room? *Gwen: Can you not talk to me for a while? (Shuts the door and locks it) Thanks! (To herself, while looking at everything in her redecorated room) This can't even be considered a Mod Pod anymore! Where's my rug? What happened to my Cyber Station? My computer can't survive on just a boring old desk! And what kind of bed is this? It doesn't even match the ugly wallpaper! At least I still have my funky clothes in the...ugly closet...(She sulks, then gets an idea - she perks up and her signature guitar riff plays in the key of E Major.) I don't have a Mod Pod anymore...but I can sleep over at the house of someone who does! (Grabs her flower-patterned, purple, orange and blue suitcase, packs it, and goes downstairs.) *Mrs. Bridges: Gwen? What are you doing with that suitcase? *Gwen: O'Ryan called. She says she wants me to sleep over at her house tonight. *Mrs. Bridges: That's fine with me! Just make sure to call me when it's time for me to pick you up from O'Ryan's. *(Episode cuts to the exterior of O'Ryan's house. Gwen rings the doorbell, only for Mrs. Cavanagh to answer the door.) *Mrs. Cavanagh: Oh! Gwen! Why are you here? *Gwen: Just wondering...can I sleep over with O'Ryan tonight? *Mrs. Cavanagh: (pauses and looks at her oddly, then turns) O'RYAN! Come downstairs! Someone's here! *O'Ryan: (yelling, only her voice is heard as Mrs. Cavanagh walks away) COMING, MOM! (Runs down the stairs) Gwen! I like the suitcase! Are you sleeping over? *Gwen: Yeah! *O'Ryan: Awesome! What do you wann- *Gwen: But...there's something I have to tell you. (Sighs) Can we go up to your Mod Pod? *O'Ryan: Sure! *(Cut to O'Ryan's Mod Pod) *Gwen: O'Ryan...you're so lucky you STILL have a Mod Pod. *O'Ryan: Why? You started the trend when we first formed the Groovy Girls, or as we were called at the time, "Fabulicious Five..." *Gwen: It's just...my whole house was remodeled, and now, I don't have a Mod Pod anymore. *O'Ryan: (gasps) That's terrible! Don't worry. I could cheer you up! *Gwen: How? *O'Ryan: (goes over to her keyboard and turns it on) I know a song that will help. *Gwen: I do always love your silly songs.. *(O'Ryan puts on a pair of sunglasses and sings the "Mod Pod Blues".) *Gwen: How was that supposed to cheer me up? *O'Ryan: Uh... *Gwen: (angered) Thanks a LOT. You just made me feel WORSE about not having a Mod Pod with your blues song. I wanted a happy, silly song! What- *O'Ryan: (yelling over Gwen) GWEN!?! *Mrs. Cavanagh: (hears the girls yelling) Is everything okay up there? *Gwen: (nervous) A-okay, Mrs. C.! (Sighs then closes the door to the room) O'Ryan, you're a funny girl. You've gotta have something else up your sleeve to cheer me up... *O'Ryan: A joke! *Gwen: That could work... *O'Ryan: Okay, okay, okay! Why did...the hot dog...on a motorcycle...cross the...rainbow brick road? *Gwen: Why? *O'Ryan: To get eaten! (Does a gesture like she's playing a drum and cymbal) Ba-dum, TSS! (Cracks herself up, then notices Gwen not even smiling) What, was that not good enough? *Gwen: That was so funny I forgot to laugh. *O'Ryan: You're always full of ideas, Gwen! Stay groovy and think up a good one! *Gwen: How about we just watch a movie? *O'Ryan: Sure! (Goes over to her shelf full of DVD's) Let's see...Tear Jerker, Sad Love Story, Sad Love Story 2: Now With More Tears, Sad Love Story 3: The Saddest One Yet... *Gwen: (picks up a DVD case) Ooh! Undercover Princess! *O'Ryan: Uh...Gwen? (Gwen opens up the case, only to discover there's no DVD in it) *Gwen: I've gotta think of something...(Her signature guitar riff plays in C Major) Got it! Let's go to Mod Threadz! That'll cheer me up! (Looks at clock) Oh, poo. It's 8:00. The mall's closed. (The signature riff plays again, in D Major) O'Ryan? Can we listen to Tess Turner's CD? Her music always makes me smile! *O'Ryan: Sure! (Goes over to her CD box and takes out a CD case that says "Tess Turner" and has a picture of the rock star on it) I think it's in this one! (Opens up the CD case, takes out the CD, and puts it into her boombox, then presses "PLAY".) It's starting! It's starting! (The song that comes on isn't Tess Turner - instead it's a babyish song.) *Female Voice: (singing) Stand up! Sit down! Now tu- *Gwen: What is this? It doesn't sound like Tess! *O'Ryan: Ah, that. I mix up all my CD's, too. But I love this song! (Stands up, sits down, and turns around like the song keeps saying) *Female Voice: (as O'Ryan follows the song) Touch your toes, honk your nose, strike a pose, that's the way it goe- *Gwen: (presses STOP on the boombox) Maybe if we go to bed, I'll feel better when I wake up. *O'Ryan: Sounds like a plan. *(Gwen is shown lying in her sleeping bag. A dream bubble appears above her head. In the dream, Gwen is in O'Ryan's living room, ready to go home.) *Gwen: (hugging O'Ryan) It was so nice of you to let me sleep over! Thanks, Mrs. C! *Mrs. Cavanagh: You're welcome, Gwen! *O'Ryan: Bye Gwen! *Gwen: I'll see you again! (Walks home, opens the door, and her parents are there) *Mr. Bridges: Gwen, we have a surprise for you. *Mrs. Bridges: Follow me! (They lead Gwen to her room. She opens the door - it's redecorated. It looks just like her Mod Pod did. Gwen dances around, uses her computer, opens her closet, wiggles her toes on the carpet-and the dream bubble vanishes as Gwen wakes up in the morning.) *O'Ryan: Mornin', Gwen! *Gwen: Oh! Good morning! *O'Ryan: The dream I had last night was insane! Okay, so I was alone in the rainforest, and I found this genie lamp. I rubbed it, and the genie was a mermaid, and she had green hair, and she asked me if I had 3 wishes. So, I wished for an ice cream sundae, and I wished for sprinkles, but I only had one wish left, so I wished to go home, but in the dream, my home was some igloo and my dad was a polar bear! Oh, and for some reason, it was the middle of summer yet the igloo didn't melt. Did you have any dreams? *Gwen: Eh...can we not talk about this? Thanks... *O'Ryan: Gwen? (Episode cuts to downstairs, where the girls are eating breakfast. After chewing a bit, Gwen's signature guitar riff plays in E Major. She heads into the bathroom.) *Gwen: I'll be back in a few minutes! (Gwen calls her mom on the phone while she stands in the bathroom.) Mom? Could you pick me up? 15 minutes? Okay, bye! I love you too! (Exits the bathroom) My mom called me. She says I have to leave in 15 minutes. *O'Ryan: Okay Gwen. (Hugs her) It was nice having a sleepover with you! *(Episode cuts to a department store interior, where Gwen and Mrs. Bridges are looking for room decorations.) *Gwen: See, I was thinking we could pick out new and even better items to redecorate my room and make it a Mod Pod again! *Mrs. Bridges: (Finds a lamp with a paisley lampshade) What do you think of this? *Gwen: Groovy, but not groovy enough. (Catches some other mod items out of the corner of her eye) Oh! Eh...they're not like my old mod pod decorations...but they'll have to do for now... *(Episode cuts to interior of Gwen's house. Gwen is in the living room, watching TV and holding a big bag full of the new decorations she bought.) *Mr. Bridges: (voice) Gwen? Could you come upstairs? *Gwen: Sure thing, Dad! (Runs upstairs. Her dad is right in front of her room, with a box of her old Mod Pod decorations.) Are those what I think they are? *Mr. Bridges: If you think they're Mod Pod décor...then they are! *Gwen: (squeals of joy) Thank you, thank you, thank you! (Hugs her dad) *'TO BE CONTINUED' Category:Season 1 scripts Category:Season 1 Category:Scripts